1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door opening/closing device unit and a method for mounting the same, the door opening/closing device unit having a synchronized pair of door opening/closing devices for moving a door relative to a housing.
2. Related Art
There is known a cabinet of which the door is moved by a pair of door opening/closing devices mounted on the housing in order to facilitate the opening and closing operation of the door relative to the housing (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-538938). The paired door opening/closing devices are mounted on inner surfaces of left and right side walls, respectively, of the housing. Each of the door opening/closing devices has two links between the housing and the door thereby to determine the attitude of the door when opening and closing the door.
The paired door opening/closing devices disclosed in JP2008-538938 mentioned above are connected to each other via a connecting rod. The connecting rod is provided for the purpose of synchronizing the operations of the right and left door opening/closing devices. If no connecting rod is provided, the paired door opening/closing devices will be movable independently, which causes a problem of the door slanted or swayed in opening and closing operations. The connecting rod is required particularly for a wide housing.
The conventional door opening/closing devices are mounted on the housing in the following manner . First, the door opening/closing devices are mounted on the respective inner surfaces of the side walls of the housing with use of fastening members such as screws. Then, the connecting rod is provided to run between the paired door opening/closing devices and both axial ends of the connecting rod are fixed to the paired door opening/closing devices.
Here, there have been various ideas made to fix the connecting rod to the paired door opening/closing devices. JP2008-538938 discloses that a notch is provided on a rotational shaft of a link of the door opening/closing devices, a cuboid part is formed at an axial end of the connecting rod for fitting the notch, the cuboid part of the connecting rod is fit in the notch off the rotational shaft, and then, they are fixed to each other with screws. Besides, JP2008-538938 also discloses the connecting rod being extensible. A polygonal part is formed at each axial end of the extensible connecting rod, a polygonal recess is formed in the rotational shaft of the link of the door opening/closing device and the polygonal part of the extended connecting rod is inserted in the polygonal recess of the rotational shaft. Meanwhile, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-339906 discloses links of a pair of left and right door opening/closing devices which are connected by a plate-shaped connecting member at the position away from the rotational shafts of the links.
In the inventions disclosed in the above-mentioned publications, the paired door opening/closing devices are first mounted on the inner surface of the paired side walls, respectively, of the housing and then, the door opening/closing devices mounted on the side walls are fixed to ends of the connecting rod. In such a case, there will be no problem as long as each door opening/closing device is mounted at a proper position of the side wall of the housing, however, if the mounting position is shifted, the connecting rod cannot be fixed or even when the connecting rod can be mounted, it may be deformed problematically. Therefore, there is need to mount the door opening/closing device on the side wall of the housing again and mounting work becomes troublesome.
The present invention was carried out to solve the above-described problems of the conventional door opening/closing devices, and aims to provide a door opening/closing device unit and a method for mounting the same capable of preventing shifting of the mounting position of the connecting rod to the door opening/closing devices and facilitating the mounting work.